LOVE
by snheetah
Summary: "E is very, very extraordinary." SlamxBridget


**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed or the song L.O.V.E. by Nat King Cole.**

* * *

_**L** is for the way you look at me_

_**O** is for the only one I see_

_**V** is very, very extraordinary_

_**E** is even more than anyone that you adore_

* * *

Whenever he walked by, people would point and scream. "Mommy it's a monster!" a little boy screamed when he set his eyes towards him. He turned and ran directly in his mother's arms, who tenderly wrapped around him and told him that it was not nice to judge others because of their looks.

He would have cracked a tender smile at the mother's words but he was hurt. He did not want others to see him as a monster. He used to have fans during his wrestling years but since he had finally retired from that awful job, he felt he bought nothing else but fear in others. He considered himself a gentle creature but others didn't see it that way.

When he spoke, it was only a deep gibberish sounds. Was that what made him seem so scary or his appearance?

As he walked, he came upon a park that was filled with children and their families. Squirrels leaped about as they dug the ground to hide their acorns for the winter months. A child suddenly halted in her steps and looked at the brown creature, with big sharp teeth that stood in front of the park. "MONSTER!" she pointed and screamed for her parents.

Suddenly, the park turned into a frenzy as children ran to their parents and fled from the park.

He looked around at the deserted park. He hadn't meant to scare anyone but even he needed to go to a place to relax once in a while. As he walked over to a park bench, he caught his reflection in the nearby pond. He looked and saw himself. What was so hideous about him? He wouldn't hurt a fly!

He rubbed his face with his large hands, as if it would change his appearance. A tear streaked down his cheek and landed into the pond, creating the water the ripple and distort his reflection. He removed his hands from his face and noticed another distorted figure coming into view. He looked up to his left and saw the reflection of a woman.

However, this was not a human. She was the same creature that he was. The same creature that everyone considered to be ugly and scary. On the contrary, he didn't find her to be so ugly.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a white lace handkerchief and wiped his tear stained cheek.

"Rank woo," he grunted and she gave him a gentle smile that he had never received from others before.

Then, the young she-devil pointed at him. At first, he was confused at what she wanted. Could she not talk? He cocked an eyebrow at her and wondered what she wanted.

Seeing that he could not understand, she took out a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write. She suddenly handed him the paper. It said: _Sorry, I cannot speak. I just wanted to know what your name is?_

He gave her a nod. "Slam Tasmania," he answered, "flomel 'restler."

She smiled widely when she recognized him. _Oh yeah! I always loved it when you went up against that three-headed person. No matter who won, I always cheered for you!_

When Slam read that, he felt warm on the inside. "Rank woo," he said, "woor name?"

_Bridget_ she wrote and held out her hand.

Slam took her hand in his. _Perfect fit _he thought and he shook her hand. He reached down towards the grass and pulled out a small daisy and handed it to her.

Bridget smiled as she softly took the small daisy in her hands on gently touched its silky white petals. "Pwetty," she looked up when Slam said that, "wike woo."

Bridget smiled as her shoulders gently rose. She leaned close and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Now _that_ made him blush! All his life, he had been ridiculed and bullied by others just because he was different from them. Why didn't people understand that even though he was huge and not a sight for sore eyes, he still wanted to be respected like everyone else? People from different ethnicity, religions, races had gone through so much pain and torture to be accepted. He did not want to suffer from that.

Seeing the pain in his eyes, Bridget put her hand on his shoulder. He felt her tender hand resting there and looked up at her. Her big brown eyes were soft and tender, which equaled to the amount of the pain that he was going through. Looks like he wasn't the only Tasmanian devil going through such a tough time to be accepted in society.

He rested his hand upon hers, as a sign of reassurance that they both of them were going to get through this. They were both extraordinary and they had each other.

* * *

**The End**

**Agggggggggghhhhhhhhh! Not my best work, but that's okay...we all go through some sort of creative-blah! I just didn't know what do write about these two so instead of making it all lovey-dovey and romantic, it came out as a hurt/comfort scenario. Kinda throws off that whole "love marathon" but hey, not everything goes according to plan **


End file.
